bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Bowman 10,000 (Episode)
Plot years in the future... In a futuristic city, there is a large black tower in the background, and a sign that reads: "Charlotte. Population: 10,000,000". The screen zooms in on the tower, and goes inside. There is a tall, muscular man, wearing a black and grey shirt with green trim, and a large wrist-watch on his left wrist. He has hair similarly styled to Bryce's and a full beard. He is standing, staring out a large, hourglass shaped window. Suddenly, several Esoterica teleport in. (Man): You guys again, huh? haven't fought you in years. But I guess-(turns around, and is confused) Those costumes... that's not right... The Esoterica charge and fire their energy balls. The man rolls to the side and then his eyes flash green, along with the hourglass symbol on his watch. He then is engulfed in green light. A hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural armor plating on its back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms takes his place. Cannonbolt has a recreation of the man's shirt on, and an Agent's badge on his forehead. (Cannonbolt): You guys wanna bounce? Cannonbolt curls up into a sphere, and rolls at the Esoterica. The Esoterica jump to the side, and fire energy spheres at Cannonbolt. They explode on his shell, but do nothing. He uncurls and turns, quickly curling up again and rolling at the Esoterica. He rams through the group, sending them flying in all directions. They teleport away after that. Cannonbolt hits the badge on his forehead, reverting. (Paradox): (teleporting onto the scene) Hello, Bryce! (Future Bryce): Hey, Paradox, what's wrong? (Paradox): Am I really an omen of bad news?(Bryce just gives him a look) Well, I guess that's not wrong. Anyway, there's a danger approaching and I thought you could use some help. (Future Bryce): This has to do with the Esoterica changing their costumes, right? (Paradox): Yes, it does. (Future Bryce): Well, I got it taken care of. I beat him once, I can beat him again.(walks out of the room) (Paradox): If only that were true... Theme Song Day... Bryce and Marissa are walking down the streets of downtown Charlotte, arms locked. Five Esoterica teleport onto the scene, and face Bryce and Marissa. (Marissa): Go ahead. Bryce slams the dial down, transforming into Shocksquatch. He charges and fires a mouth bolt, and fires it, hitting the center of the group, sending them flying in all directions. (Shocksquatch): Ya know, these guys get easier every time I fight them.(ten more Esoterica teleport in) Well, that changes things. Shocksquatch charges his fists with electricity, and runs at the Esoterica. They charge energy spheres and toss them at Shocksquatch, who punches one, exploding them all. He then fires a stream of electricity at them, shocking them. They fall to the ground, then teleport away. Paradox arrives in a flash of blue light, as Shocksquatch reverts. (Bryce): Professor Paradox? (Paradox): Hello, Bryce! (Marissa): This is Professor Paradox? I imagined him more... (Paradox): More what? Young? (Marissa): Well, yeah. I mean come on, Bryce told me that you were a British time traveler- (Paradox): -Ah yes, he's a good friend of mine, but that's a story for another time. Bryce, I need you to come with me. (Bryce): What for? (Paradox): I'll tell you on the way, no let's go! (teleports Bryce and himself away in a blue flash of light, leaving Marissa by herself. (Marissa): Great, guess I'm walking home. End Scene Bryce and Paradox arrive in the future Charlotte in a bright flash of blue light. Bryce looks around astonished. (Bryce): Where- when are we? (Paradox): The year is 2033, and we are in Charlotte, North Carolina. (Bryce): We're just in the future, but that's not too far from now. Or.. you know what I mean. (Paradox): Yes. Now, I should be going, there's going to be some nasty brawling that I don't want to get in the way of. (teleports away) Just then, a large, purple, blob alien crashes down nearby. Bryce looks up at an alien that looks similar to Vilgax, wearing a replica of Future Bryce's shirt and an Agent's badge under the tentacles, on his chest, plummeting down from the sky, at the blob. (Bryce): Vilgax? The alien punches the blob with all the force of falling, and splatters it everywhere. (Bryce): (selecting an alien) You're going down, Vilgax! (slams the dial down) (Four Arms): I've got some new aliens for you to deal with! (Seaquake): Huh? (looks over to Four Arms) Ugh, Paradox brought you here anyway, huh? (Four Arms): Yeah, and I'm about to kick your butt! (Seaquake): Please, I know all your moves; I made them up. (Four Arms): Huh? Seaquake hits the badge, reverting to future Bryce. (Future Bryce): I'm Bowman 10,000, pleased to make your acquaintance. (Four Arms): Wait, you're- (Bowman 10,000): -You from the future, I know. We're kinda the only ones in his dimension that have Omnitrixes.(Four Arms reverts) (Bryce): Infinities. (Bowman 10,000): Well, technically yours is the Infinity Omnitrix, but mine's just the Omnitrix. (Bryce): How'd that happen? (Bowman 10,000): Long story short, it blew up and Azmuth gave me the new one. (Bryce): Cool.. The blob alien reforms and attacks Bowman 10,000, whose eyes flash green, as does his Omnitrix, then transforming into a tall yeti alien with Bowman 10,000's shirt and the Omnitrix on his stomach. The blob stretches out to punch him, but he blows a gust of wind out of his mouth, freezing the blob's arm. (Bryce): Yo, what do you call that guy? (Bowman 10,000 in alien form): I don't know, I haven't gotten there yet. Bryce transforms into Diamondhead. (Diamondhead): How about Blyzzard! (Blyzzard): Cool. The blob's arm cracks and shatters, but is quickly regenerated. (Blyzzard): Sploot won't be easy to take down, I might need some help. Runs over and hits Diamondhead's chest, where the Infinity was appearing. Diamondhead transforms to Big Chill. (Big Chill): I get it, put him on ice! Blyzzard sucks in a large breath of air, then blows out a massive gust of wind. Big Chill fires freeze rays into the gust, and they are carried to Sploot, who is hit and frozen solid. Big Chill and Blyzzard revert. Bowman 10,000 walks over to Sploot and tosses a small, mechanical egg. The egg opens, and Null Void portal is formed where it was. The portal sucks Sploot into it, and then closes, the egg once again there. Bowman 10,000 picks it up and puts it in one of the pockets on his belt. (Bowman 10,000): Thanks for your help, kid, but it's time for you to go home. End Scene Bowman 10,000 is waltzing away from the fight scene, with Bryce closely behind. (Bryce): Whoa whoa, slow your roll, 10K. Paradox brought me here for a reason, and it definitely wasn't Sploot. (Bowman 10,000): I'm very persistent, aren't I? (Bryce): So far. (Bowman 10,000): (sighs) You can come with me to H.Q., but don't mess anything up. (Bryce): Can't make any promises. Bowman 10,000 and Bryce both transform into XLR8 and dash off towards the black tower. They arrive quickly at the front door, and it slides open just in time for them to race inside. They dash into an elevator, and revert as it takes them up. (Bryce): So, what's with the "Bowman 10,000" thing? (Bowman 10,000): Another me called himself Bowman 23 and I liked it. Plus I have close to 10,000 aliens unlocked now, so why not? (Bryce): Fair point. The elevator stops and the door slides open, so they exit. (Voice): I saw you on the news, honey, great job. (Bryce): (whispering to Bowman 10,000) You still live with mom? (Bowman 10,000): No, but it's not much different. Hey, honey! A woman stands up from sitting on a couch, across the room. She has shoulder-length, blonde hair and wears a dress, similar to Bowman 10,000's shirt. Bryce recognizes her instantly. (Bryce): Marissa? (Future Marissa): You catch on fast. (Bowman 10,000): Yeah, he does. (Bryce): Wait, are y'all two- (Bowman 10,000): -Married? Yeah. Happened, what, ten years ago? (Future Marissa): Just about, yeah. Bowman 10,000's Omnitrix beeps and he answers it. (Voice): (over the Omnitrix) Hey, Bowman, I'm coming up. (Female Voice): We're coming up. (Bowman 10,000): Great! (hangs up) This should be good. The elevator door slides open, and two people walk out. One is an older-looking Gwen, who is wearing a blue combat suit, with the Charms of Bezel on her right arm. Her hair is still long, but it now covers part of her face and she doesn't wear it in a ponytail. The other has long, black hair, that covers his face, a black jumpsuit thing. Bryce instantly recognizes Gwen, but is confused by the other one. (Bryce): Gwen, nice to see you! (Future Gwen): Actually I've been going by Gwendolyn since college, but it's good to see you too. (Other Guy): You recognized Gwen, you've got to know me. (Bowman 10,000): Not quite. At this point in Bryce's life, he hasn't accepted you yet. You're still the bad guy. (Bryce): Wait... Kevin! End Scene (Bryce): You teamed up with Levin?! (Bowman 10,000): Easy! He's a good friend. (the Omnitrix beeps) I gotta go, stay here. Bowman 10,000 gets in the elevator, and Bryce follows close behind. (Bowman 10,000): I said, stay behind. (Bryce): Please, we both know that’s not gonna work. (Bowman 10,000): (sighs) Fine, but don't get in the way. The elevator takes them down, and they both change into XLR8 and dash out of the opening doors, into the city streets. They come to a halt, and revert, in front of a large, dark-purple portal. (Bowman 10,000): Kid, you need to go. (Bryce): We've been over this- (Bowman 10,000): That wasn't a suggestion. Go, now! (Bryce): No. I'm fighting this thing with you, whatever it is. (Voice): (from the other side of the portal) Ha ha ha ha ha! Bowman, I'm honored that you came to roll out the welcome mat. (Bowman 10,000): This isn't me welcoming you, I'm sending you back! (Voice): Ha ha ha, that's what you think. But I'm stronger now! A large black dragon flies out of the portal, surrounded in black energy. (Dragon): This world has advanced, but still nothing compared to my kind. (Bowman 10,000): Bryce, you're going to leave and I'm going to fight this guy alone. (Bryce): No way! we'll need both Omnitrixes to beat him. (Bowman 10,000): You don't get it, do you?! If you fall and die while I'm still fighting, then I won't exist anymore, and Death Dragon will be able to do whatever he wants! (turns the dial on his Omnitrix, while pushing the buttons on it down. The dial pops up) I'm ending this before it can get out of hand. (slams the dial down) The Omnitrix turns into green energy, and flows over Bowman 10,000. It reaches his chest, and the Omnitrix symbol appears in the center. He hits it, and four spikes come out of the sides, in an "x" pattern, and then it flashes green. Dragon swings his fist at Bowman 10,000. A flash of green light occurs around Bowman 10,000 and a hologram of Four Arms is shown behind him. He quickly grows two extra arms, and spikes on all four of them, while growing to match Four Arm's size. He catches Dragon's fist with all four arms, and tosses it back. (Bryce): Whoa! How'd you do that?! (Bowman 10,000): Ultimizer. You don't have it yet? (Bryce): Not that I know of. (Bowman 10,000): Well, it evolves aliens a million years into the future in the worst possible conditions. You can use it on yourself to give you Ultimate Bowman Ultimate Bowman's eyes flash green as a hologram of an alien with a planet torso and rocky arms and legs illuminates behind him. His body returns to normal, then it grows and large brown rocks form on his arms and legs. Dragon flies towards him. Ultimate Bowman's hands become surrounded in blue energy. He swings his arms down, and Death Dragon falls to the ground, pinned. (Bryce): Uh.. (Ultimate Bowman): Gravity powers, he can't get up. (Dragon): Oh... can't I? Death Dragon puts his arms on the ground and lifts himself up. Ultimate Bowman increases pressure, to no avail. Death Dragon stands on his hind legs, and fires a black energy ball at the Bryce's. Bryce slams the dial down, transforming into Diamondhead, who creates a crystal pillar, taking the attack. (Diamondhead): You clearly weren't winning, I couldn't just stand by. (Ultimate Bowman): Fine, but don't get killed. Death Dragon punches the pillar, shattering it. Diamondhead is astonished. Ultimate Bowman releases a hologram of a dragon with a horn protruding from his forehead, and two, large, bat-like wings. Ultimate Bowman grows in size, to match the dragon in the hologram. He gains two, large, blue, bat-like wings and a blue, scaly tail. He grows blue scales on his arms and legs. (Ultimate Bowman): (voice deepened) Follow my lead! Ultimate Bowman flies up into the air to face Death Dragon, who fires a stream of black fire from his mouth. A crystal pillar forms in front of Ultimate Bowman, who then fires a stream of electricity form his hands at Death Dragon. Death Dragon dodges and then fires a series of black energy balls at Ultimate Bowman. A brick wall, made of green electricity forms in front of Ultimate Bowman and takes the attacks easily. Death Dragon looks down to see Atomix forming the structure. He launches a barrage of weapons made of black energy at Atomx, who quickly creates an electricity board and rides on it to dodge. Ultimate Bowman charges a large amount of energy in his mouth, and then releases it, firing a massive bolt of electricity at Death Dragon. The force of the bolt sends Death Dragon back into the purple portal. The portal closes, and Death Dragon's roars are heard through it for a few seconds before they fade away. Ultimate Bowman lands next to Atomix, and they both revert to their human forms. End Scene Bryce, Future Gwen, Future Kevin, and Future Marissa are standing around in the streets. Future Kevin is talking with Bryce separately. (Future Kevin): Look, I know I'm the bad guy now, but one day I'm going to ask for forgiveness, and I'll be counting on you to say yes, or this future won't exist. (Bryce): I can accept you being change in nineteen years, but not now. (Future Kevin): That's probably as good as it'll get. Well, I can agree to be okay with that, for now. They shake hands and rejoin the group. (Bryce): Well, I'm ready to go home. I've got a date to finish. (Paradox): (teleporting in) Alright then, let's go. (Bowman 10,000): Not quite yet. Bowman 10,000 picks Bryce's arm up, and starts pushing buttons on the Infinity. (Bryce): What are you doing? (Bowman 10,000): Hacking the watch. I'm going to unlock some new forms and a new feature. Should come in handy. Bowman 10,000 takes his hands off the Infinity and it beeps. (Paradox): Alright, let's go. He opens his pocket watch, and the two of them teleport away. Marissa is turned around and begins walking. (Marissa): Great, guess I'm walking home. A bright blue flash occurs in front of Marissa, Bryce and Paradox walk out of it. (Bryce): Nah, I can drive you. (smirks) THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Bowman 10,000 (first appearance) *Gwendolyn Levin (future) *Kevin Levin (future) *Marissa Holleman *Marissa Bowman (future) *Professor Paradox Villains *Esoterica *Sploot (first appearance) *Death Dragon (first appearance) Aliens *By Bryce **Shocksquatch **Four Arms **Big Chill **XLR8 (2x) **Diamondhead **Atomix *By Bowman 10,000 **Cannonbolt (first appearance) **Seaquake (first appearance) **Blyzzard (first appearance) **XLR8 (2x) **Ultimate Bowman ***Four Arms ***Graviton (first appearance) ***Thunderclap (first appearance) Trivia *Bryce's future self, Bowman 10,000, makes his first appearance, along with the future versions of Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Marissa Holleman. *It is revealed that Bryce gets married to Marissa in the future. *Seaquake, Cannonbolt, Blyzzard, Ultimate Bowman, Graviton, and Thunderclap makes their debuts, by Bowman 10,000. *It is revealed that the Infinity gets destroyed in Bryce's future. *It is revealed that Bryce eventually accepts Kevin's turn to be a hero. *This episode's plot is built off of previous episodes **Guess what they are in the comments, and I will give you a spoiler!!!!! Category:Episode